


Broken Bones and Pillow Forts

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex being awesome, Bonding, Broken Bones, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Kelly is away at a conference and Jasmine gets hurt. Alex swoops in and saves the day.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Jasmine Olsen, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Broken Bones and Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> I've been on a writing hiatus, but I am back for the time being. Anyway, I come bringing you another story in the Snapshot universe.  
> This was based on a prompt given to me on Tumblr.
> 
> prompt: Kelly is away and Jasmine gets hurt. And Alex and Jasmine bond (I paraphrased here).
> 
> This is before the engagement, and before Alex adopted Jasmine.

Alex was tidying up around the house, Kelly was gone for the week at a conference in New York, so that meant that she and Jaz were on their own. Alex thought it was going to be a disaster, but so far, everything had been running smoothly. She made sure that she picked Jaz up from school, made sure her homework was done, and then Jaz was free to do whatever she wanted within reason. Alex didn’t have to worry about cooking too much since Kelly had meals already prepared in the freezer, and all she had to do was put it in the oven. Breakfast was easy in the morning; Jaz would make herself some frozen waffles or a bowl of cereal with some fruit. And at night, when Jaz was in bed, Alex would make her lunch for the next day. Alex would drop Jaz off at school in the morning and then would make her way to work. The schedule had been the same for the first two days, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. She was spending time with Jaz and getting to know her better.

All in all, it was going well, and she couldn’t have been happier. Alex had finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher when her phone rang. She reached for her phone, “This is Alex.”

“Is this Alex Danvers?” A feminine voice asked from the other side of the phone.

Alex had never heard this person before, “Yes, this is Alex Danvers. Who are you?” She asked.

“My name is Colleen, I am a nurse here at National City Prep, and I have Jasmine Olsen in my office. You were put down as an emergency contact if her mother was not available,” Nurse Collen explained who she was to the other woman.

“What is wrong with Jasmine? Is she okay?” Alex registered that Kelly had put her down as an emergency contact. She didn’t put James or Kara down; Kelly had chosen her specifically.

“She fell from the monkey bars and broke her arm,” Nurse Colleen explained.

“I’m on my way,” Alex only heard, monkey bars, and break. Those words made her spring into action and hauled ass to National City Prep to pick up Jaz and take her to the doctor.

Alex made it to the school in no time, making sure that she didn’t break any rules in the progress of getting to Jasmine. She entered the school and went straight to the nurse’s office, where she saw Jasmine sitting on the bed, with her arm in a makeshift sling.

“Alex,” Jaz choked out when she saw one of her favorite people.

Alex went over to Jaz and hugged her but making sure she didn’t jar her arm, “What happened, pumpkin pie?”

“I was on the monkey bars, and I missed one and fell on the ground. It hurts so bad,” Jasmine started crying harder.

Nurse Colleen came over, “She’s been courageous throughout it all,” She didn’t come across as many kids as resilient as Jasmine.

“Is it alright if I take her to the doctor? Do I need to do anything else?” Alex asked, unsure about how the process went as far as checking out a child.

Nurse Collins shook her head, “Just sign this form, and then you can take her home.”

Alex quickly signed the paperwork and gently ushered Jasmine out of the nurse’s office, out of the school, and into the car.

“You know, I broke my arm too when I was younger,” Alex told Jasmine as she started the car.

Jasmine looked at Alex, “You did? Did you cry?”

“I cried a lot; it was painful. But then, I got this really awesome cast; it was green. I had all my friends sign it. It was pretty cool.” Alex tried to keep it positive.

Jasmine’s cries turned into little sniffles, “Mommy is going to worry.”

“She will, but mommy will be relieved that nothing else was hurt,” Alex reassured her and pulled into the orthopedics parking lot.

Alex and Jasmine entered the building, and of course, Alex had to fill out paperwork, and she was thankful that Kelly had left Jasmine’s insurance information. She also had to show a letter stating that she was Jasmine’s guardian while Kelly was out of town. Alex hoped that Kelly wouldn’t be too upset with her, since her daughter was left in her care, and she was hurt.

“I want you to go with me back there,” Jasmine made the request of Alex and held onto Jasmine's hand tightly.

Alex smiled, “I will not leave your side,” She comforted Jasmine with a smile, and brushed her thumb lightly against the back of Jasmine’s hand.

The process was basic, x-rays, which showed that Jasmine had broken her arm in two places. Luckily it was a clean break, so no surgery was needed. Next was time to set her arm in a cast, and Jasmine was pretty brave through that entire process. Jasmine was discharged with instructions about her cast. It was the usual, no getting it wet, making sure she doesn’t do anything to impede the healing progress. And the cast would come off in about six weeks. The best part was Jasmine got out of school for the next two days.

“I like your cast. That’s a pretty cool blue color,” Alex complimented the neon blue cast on Jasmine’s arm.

“Thank you. Can we get lunch? I’m hungry,” Jasmine asked politely.

Alex grinned, “Now you are speaking my language. I need to call your mom,” She forgot all about Kelly.

As soon as she mentioned her girlfriend, the phone rang, and Alex went to pick it up, “Hey, Kelly. I was thinking about you. How is New York?” She asked the other woman.

“It’s fun. We have a break right now, so I wanted to check in on you and Jasmine. I know it’s annoying, but this the first time I’ve left Jaz alone for this long,” Kelly replied. She tried not to be overbearing but being away from her daughter this long cause a panic inside of her. Yes, her daughter was in good hands, and she had no doubt that Alex would take care of her, but she was a mother before anything.

“I know. I was going to call you actually. I had to pick Jaz up from school today. She had an accident on the monkey bars and broke her arm,” Alex didn’t know how to tell the news gently, but she didn’t want Kelly to freak the fuck out.

Kelly’s heart was beating triple time, “Is she alright? I’m coming home.”

“Jaz is okay. I’ll let you talk to her,” Alex figured that Kelly would calm down if she talked to her daughter. She passed the phone to her littlest passenger.

“Mommy! I got a cool cast, and Alex came to pick me up from school. She stayed with me the entire time,” Jasmine told her mommy.

Alex let mom and daughter talk while she drove to the happiest place on earth, McDonald’s. She listened to one side of the conversation as she drove. The phone was handed back to her once she parked the car.

“Mommy wants to speak back to you, Alex,” Jaz handed the phone back to Alex.

Alex took the phone, “Hello?”

“Hey, Alex. Thank you for being there and taking her to the doctor.” Kelly thanked her girlfriend for taking care of Jaz so promptly.

Alex felt the heat in her cheeks rise, “No need for thanks. I am doing what a good girlfriend does. It wasn’t as hard as I thought it was going to be. Jaz is a real trooper,” She sent a smile in Jaz’s direction.

“That’s Jaz for you, a real trooper. I will call you later to check on Jaz and you. I love you,” Kelly told her girlfriend.

“I love you too.”

Jaz giggled, hearing Alex and her mommy, “You and mommy are gross,” She teased.

Alex shook her head, “When you get older, you will understand. I know you’re hungry. Let’s eat and then we can get home so you can rest,” She got out the car and helped Jaz out of the car.

Together they walked into McDonald’s. Alex ordered a chicken sandwich and fries, and Jaz ordered a chicken nugget happy meal. They found a table outside of the play place and ate their lunch.

“How was school today?” Alex asked, making small talk.

Jaz munched on a fry, “It was good. We learned about cells and stuff. Did you know that the mitochondria is the powerhouse cell?” She started talking excitedly.

Alex knew this, but she decided to play along, “Really?! I did not know that. What else are mitochondria good for?” She asked, engaging Jaz in science talk.

“Can I go play now?” Jaz asked after she finished eating her food and talking with Alex.

“You can play, but be careful of your arm,” She warned Jaz.

Jaz finished her drink, “Okay.” She took her time going into the playroom.

Alex relaxed a little as Jaz went into the playroom, it had been a trying day. She had to tend to a medical emergency. It was overwhelming and scary, but she remained calm under pressure. Alex watched as Jaz played with another kid in the play place. The little girl was so full of energy and just watching her play exhausted, Alex.

Jaz emerged from the room, “Can we go home now?” She asked.

“Yes, we can go home. Are you tired?” Alex asked.

“Yeah.”

Alex cleaned up their trash, “Let’s get you home then. How is your arm?”

“It hurts a lot. I shouldn’t have gone to play,” Jaz admitted sadly.

“You can rest when you get home. I think you need some medicine for pain,” Alex opened the door for Jaz.

Jaz shook her head in disagreement, “No medicine. I don’t want it,” She protested.

Alex knew that Kelly kept lollipops that were medicine, so she would use one of those to give medicine to Jaz. She is learning all the tips and tricks of the trade that become useful in the future.

Maneuvering Jaz into the house while sleeping was a task within itself, but Alex was able to put her down on the couch. She went to the car and got Jaz’s backpack from out of the car and brought it inside. George was trying to jump on the couch trying to get to his human.

“George, no,” Alex chastised the puppy.

Alex made herself busy while Jaz slept on the couch.

“Alex?” Jaz called out.

Like Supergirl, Alex was by the couch with a flash, “What’s the matter, pumpkin pie?” The name just came out.

Jaz sniffed, “Can you sit with me and tell me a story?” She asked in a tiny voice.

Alex sat on the couch next to Jaz and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, “What kind of story do you want to hear?” She asked.

“Something fluffy.”

“I can do that,” Alex tried to come up with a fluffy story on the fly. So she told her a story based on her childhood. When she and her parents had gone to Brazil, and Alex had met one of the local girls there and became friends.

“Was this a true story?” Jaz asked as the story ended.

Alex nodded, “It’s a very true story. My parents used to travel a lot, and I would go with them. It was so much fun, and I would meet the kids from the villages and stuff,” She answered the question.

“Wow! You must have been on many adventures then, like Aunt Kara. Can you tell me more about them?” Jaz asked in fascination.

Alex smiled and ran her fingers through loose curls, “I will tell you all the stories you want to hear. But first, since you were so brave, I think you deserve a treat,” She got off the couch and went to the kitchen cabinet where all the medicine is kept, and she got a lollipop for Jaz.

Jaz’s eyes lit up, “I get a lollipop! I need to get hurt more often,” She grasped the lollipop and ripped the clear wrapping off, before putting it in her mouth.

That was pretty easy. Alex thought to herself as she sat down next to Jaz on the couch. She was thankful for the people who created medicine pops. It was easy to get the kids to take their medicine.

“Is it good?”

“Yeah. Mommy would give me a lollipop whenever I got hurt. It made me feel better,” Jaz answered giddily.

Alex needed to figure out what to do to help Jaz feel better about her arm, “Do you mind if I sign your cast? It’s always cool to have people sign your cast,” She asked, remembering how everyone had sighed her cast.

Jasmine beamed, “You’ll be the first person. Then I can get Aunt Kara, Uncle James, Aunt Nia, and Uncle Brainy to sign it too. And when I go to school, I can have all my friends sign it too,” She was excited to have her friends and family sign her cast.

Alex searched for a black marker and found one in the drawer. She made her way back to the couch and gently took Jasmine’s arm in her hand. Alex signed her name with a little heart underneath.

“There you go. You now have an official Alex Danvers signature,” Alex put the top back on the marker.

Jasmine smiled, “Thank you, Alex.”

“You’re welcome. You know, since you’re injured, this is a way for us to sit and watch movies and eat popcorn. How does that sound?” Alex asked.

“I would like that. Could we make a fort?” Jasmine asked excitedly.

Alex smirked, “I am the best fort maker this side of National City. You sit tight, and I will make us a fort,” She went upstairs to gather some blankets and pillows. When she came downstairs, she saw Jaz sitting on the couch playing with her tablet, “I brought reinforcements,” She deposited the blankets on the sofa.

Alex put together the best fort; blankets were covering the top of the couches and chairs. There was a pallet of blankets and pillows on the floor. Alex made sure that there was a good view of the television. Popcorn was made, and Jasmine and Alex were nestled in the fort watching _Lady and the Tramp_. Alex took a few pictures and sent them to Kelly, showing her what she and Jasmine were up to. She captioned the images with ‘wish you were here.’ Sometime during the movie, Jasmine had fallen asleep, and she was curled up on Alex’s side, her hurt arm was wrapped around her neck, and the little girls face was buried in the crook of her neck.

Alex could feel little puffs of breaths on her neck, and she knew that she would not be moving any time soon. She sent another picture to Kelly, and the response was instant.

_Kelly: I think this is my new favorite picture…ttyl_

She had to agree with Kelly; this was her new favorite picture. Today started as a good day, Jasmine got hurt, and Alex rose to the occasion. Alex had reservations about watching Jasmine for the week, but she was glad that she did. It gave her an outlook on what it was like to be a mother, and she could see herself raising Jaz with Kelly. A feeling of pride flowed through Alex’s veins; this is where she was meant to be. Alex closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoy this prompt anon and I did it justice.
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr @ dansen-on-air or drop me a tweet on Twitter @ForeverNayanna


End file.
